Cog Blammo
You may be looking for Bucky Gorfunblot, the LEGO Club vendor who previously used this name. Cog Blammo is the Paradox Vendor at Nimbus Plaza in Nimbus Station. She wears Rank 3 Space Marauder gear. Cog Blammo only sells items to Paradox members. If players choose to join Paradox, Nexus Jay sends them to speak with Cog Blammo. Cog gives players a Rank 1 Paradox specialty kit of their choice and tells them to equip all four items in order to access the multi-item bonus. Although Paradox members receive their first rank 1 specialty kit for free from Cog Blammo, they will need to purchase future gear from her. Then, she sends players to report to Nexus Jay and receive their next assignment. After joining Paradox, players will be sent by Nexus Jay to purchase a Paradox Power Potion from Cog Blammo. This mission is exclusive to Paradox members, though other factions have similar missions to purchase their respective consumables. Cog Blammo also assigns Daily Missions to Paradox members. These missions include smashing Stromlings in the Battle of Nimbus Station, smashing objects on the Monument, fighting enemies in Avant Gardens, scoring points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, smashing and building in Pet Cove, smashing smashables on the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, and competing in races. Missions *Involved in Get your Paradox Faction Gear! *Paradox Specialty Kit *Nexus Orders *Paradox Daily Missions (such as Cannon Cove Champion) Items for Sale Beta Information Cog Blammo was originally an unnamed presumably-male Paradox Vendor who looked similar to Bob in alpha testing and early beta testing. He shared Bob's face, shirt, and pants, but in alpha testing he wore a black ninja hood and in early beta testing he wore a red ninja hood and also black gloves. In mid-beta testing, Madison Growl replaced this Paradox Vendor and wore Space Marauder Shoulderpads 2, Jacket 2, and Pants 2. She wore no helmet, exposing her orange Hermione hair and her facial features. Until shortly before she was given her current Rank 3 Space Marauder helmet, she had a cheery expression. She kept her name Madison Growl until the Nexus Tower update, in which her name was changed to Otto Matic. With the Power of the Nexus Force update, her name was finalized as Cog Blammo. Until the Nexus Jawbox update, Cog Blammo kept her orange hair, as seen when an occasional glitch removed her Helmet 3 and Shoulderpads 3. Following the update, her hair was changed to white. Although this was likely a glitch, it was never corrected before LEGO Universe was announced to close. Until the Nexus Jawbox update, Cog Blammo sold Space Marauder Books and Sorcerer Books, known in beta testing as Space Marauder Scrolls and Sorcerer Scrolls, necessary to advance to the next rank of each kit. This update changed the ranking system of specialty kits, removing the Rank 2 and 3 Books from Blammo's inventory. When the battle for Crux Prime began, Cog Blammo added alternately-colored Rank 3 gear and bags of Imaginite Crystals to her inventory. After Vanda Darkflame designed the Paradox Darkwarp and Paradox Blindsider, Cog Blammo began selling the modules of these vehicles. However, when Nexus Tower was completed, Cog pulled these modules and all the Rank 3 gear from her inventory, instead letting fellow Paradox Vendor Sutoro Hatto sell them. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Cog Blammo had no dialogue. Prior to joining Nexus Force, any player could talk to Cog Blammo to view her inventory and the stats of the Paradox gear. However, she would not sell them anything. Players received their first specialty kit from Silas Penumbra. Trivia *Occasionally, a glitch will occur in which Cog Blammo appears without her helmet or shoulderpads. When this happens, Cog can be seen with her white hair and her annoyed expression. Gallery Alpha210.png|The alpha Paradox Vendor Beta paradox vendor.PNG|Cog Blammo in mid-beta NoMoreMrsNiceGrowl.png|Cog Blammo as Madison Growl MadisonAndHerBareHands.png|Madison Growl in late beta Madison Growl 2.png|Cog Blammo as Otto Matic LEGO Universe 2011-08-09 20-27-52.jpg|Cog's exposed white hair Cog Blammo.png|Cog Blammo in-game Category:Paradox Category:Faction Vendors Category:Vendors Category:NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPC Vendors Category:Nimbus Station NPCs